


Смелее

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Some Plot, Voice Kink, Weapons Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не грози Северному Лихолесью, попивая сок у себя в Дол Гулдуре (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смелее

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! Рейтинг проставлен за насилие.
> 
> Сезон внеплановых пописулек объявляю открытым! *звучные фейспалмы за кулисами*
> 
> Дофига ачивментов разблокировано в этом тексте: Авыч смог сразу в мини, в модерн-ау, в настоящее время и вообще в трандоласа. Давайте дружно охренеем.
> 
> Пы.Сы. Трандуил воспитывал Леголаса по хардкору и давал играться огнестрельным оружием. Никогда не делайте так, лол.  
> Пы.Пы.Сы. Мой хэдканонный Леголас боготворит Трандуила.  
> Пы.Пы.Пы.Сы. Мой хэдканонный Трандуил хитрожоп, расчетлив и жесток.  
> Любые несостыковки с вашими хэдканонами преднамеренны. Ыхыхы!
> 
> Вдохновлялась [артом божественной Rin丘丘](https://pp.vk.me/c629228/v629228283/2a078/DWf7u6Z2oPc.jpg) и [этим треком.](http://pleer.com/tracks/131251822Cua)

Моменты, подобные этому, Леголас предпочитает наблюдать со стороны. Слишком много шума, слишком много крови, да и для такой тонкой работы ему пока недостает осторожности: недобдишь — сам схлопочешь, перебдишь — работать будет не с чем.

Хрустит кость, сыплются на пол выбитые зубы, булькает кровь в разбитом носу, и каждый удар точный, похожий на работу ювелира: сначала все думают, что вынесут, но на второй день ломается почти каждый.

Леголас сидит под притворенной дверью и жадно всматривается в узкую щель, впитывая каждый звук и каждый образ. Отец стоит спиной к двери и закрывает весь обзор своей внушительной монохромной фигурой — в неестественно черной одеждой и с неестественно светлыми волосами, будто на пересвеченной фотопленке.

Небрежно накинутое на плечи черное пальто так и норовит соскользнуть на пол при каждом взмахе руки — таком же небрежном, как и всё, отточенное до совершенства.

В подвале прохладно, а Леголас — примерный сын: он обязательно подойдет и подаст пальто, если — когда? — оно упадет, а сам будто бы невзначай глянет через плечо. Он почти уверен, что ничего не рассмотрит — росту в отце едва ли не два метра — но попробовать стоит.

Сегодня он почему-то запретил смотреть.

А вчера не запрещал.

Смотри и учись, говорил он Леголасу, но тот, видать, снова понял его слишком буквально.

Смотри и учись, говорил он, но опять подразумевал совсем не то.

И перво-наперво Леголас учится у него не драться, не стрелять и не ломать комедию, а читать между строк.

Порой сообразить, что отец имеет в виду, даже ему не удается, но вскоре «смотри и учись» начинает играть для него новыми красками: ты готов, но я не разрешаю — означает оно.

Иногда Леголас на него злится. Ему уже целых шестнадцать, а отец до сих пор бережет его, как несмышленое дитя.

По бетонным стенам подвала гуляет эхо. Крик переходит в хрип. Отец что-то достает из кармана; громкое щелканье — и хрип снова перерастает в дикий вопль.

Из щели тянет промозглым сквозняком и острым запахом крови.

Эта симфония безумия уже четвертый день заменяет Леголасу ненавистного Вагнера.

— Ты жалок, — с отвращением роняет отец и отворачивается, будто потеряв интерес к своей жертве, а Леголас вдруг застывает на месте, словно обращались к нему.

Ему нечего бояться, но он все равно безотчетно напуган. От певучего грудного баритона, которым отец когда-то читал ему сказки и ронял скупые слова любви, разит холодной сталью.

В такие моменты ему всегда немного страшно. А еще он почему-то чувствует себя особенным — единственным, на кого отец никогда не поднимет руку; в их странной маленькой семье царит негласное правило доверять и любить до беспамятства.

Леголас — слишком примерный сын: он доверяет и любит — по-своему, но отец совсем не против.

Держаться за руку, которая минуту назад была по локоть в крови, и целовать губы, с которых только что слетала отборный мат — ничего естественнее, привычнее и правильнее Леголас не знает.

Пленник за дверью облегченно вздыхает и еле слышно хнычет, будто надеется, что на сегодня уже всё.

Наивный дурак.

Или крепкий орешек — почем знать. Как-никак, а четыре дня продержался.

Но отец знает, куда нужно бить, чтобы заговорил даже немой, и знает, куда бить нельзя. Отец умеет ломать всего одним словом и дарить надежду им же.

А еще отец филигранно лжет — живыми отсюда уходят, только если ему будет угодно.

Рано или поздно говорить начинают все: знают — говорят, не знают — тоже говорят. Опять же — по-своему. От последних толку немного меньше, но даже им отец находит применение.

Отпусти одного, говорит он, а остальных убей у него на глазах.

Сначала Леголас не понимает, зачем, — он вообще пока мало что понимает в его поступках — но и объяснять дважды ему тоже не требуется.

Самое простое решение всегда самое действенное, говорит отец и сам целует его в губы.

Лишь спустя пару дней Леголас осознает, что из жалости отсюда никого не отпускают. Понимает — живой расскажет больше, чем мертвый. Понимает — просто нужно, чтобы рассказал.

Но этого, почему-то уверен Леголас, отец ни за что не отпустит. Этому, кажется ему, уготована более почетная миссия.

Щёлк.

Щёлк-щёлк.

От душераздирающего крика и потока брани хочется вымыть уши с мылом.

— Ебаный кретин, я же говорил, что ничего не знаю! — причитает пленник.

Щёлк-щёлк.

От витиеватой брани Леголас готов ли восхититься, то ли упасть в обморок. Что-что, а красочно ругаться в банде Саурона всегда умели.

— У нас осталось еще четыре попытки, — глубокомысленно заключает отец и, выудив стул откуда-то извне поля видимости, не спеша садится. — Повторяю вопрос: что замышляют у вас наверху?  
— Говорю же, не знаю, дубина ты стоеросовая! — доносится надтреснутый голос из-за отцовского плеча. — Или у синдар это наследственное — туго всасывать?  
— На твоем месте я бы выбирал выражения.

Леголас не видит его лица, но почти уверен, что отец лениво улыбается.

Новый вскрик и длинная вереница грязной ругани в адрес отца все-таки заставляют зажать уши.

— Три, — спокойно говорит тот.  
— Ей-богу, Трандуил, еще один раз — и я тебе все твои блядские пальцы поотгрызаю!  
— Было бы чем, — хмыкает отец. И то — правда: передние зубы этому болтуну выбили еще в первый день, остальные — на второй, а то, что по досадной случайности осталось, способно только болеть и кровоточить. — Оскорбления и угрозы, друг мой, — самое пропащее дело. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я считал, будто тебе больше ничего не осталось?  
— Срал я на твое мнение!  
— Я вижу, — спокойно отвечает отец, — только не на мое мнение, а от страха. Как и весь ваш клоповник. Ответь мне: зачем вы сюда пришли? Ответь — и я тебя отпущу.

Смачный плевок.

Отец то ли прикладывает пленника головой о стену, то ли пинает ногой в живот — тот, надсадно харкнув, на время притихает.

…и Леголас понимает, что теперь ему точно не жить.

Тихо шуршат полы пальто. Отец встает со стула и медленно отходит в правый угол подвала. На этот раз обзор закрывает высокая спинка стула.

— Ну что? — почти с издевкой спрашивает он.  
— Какой же ты тупорылый, блондиночка, — шипит пленник сквозь выбитые зубы, — не знаю я ничего!

Из угла доносится тихий смешок.

— Я уже понял, — его голос полон притворного милосердия, и Леголаса сковывает странно похожее на страх волнение. — Что ж, пора мне исполнить свое обещание.

В подвале повисает гнетущая тишина. Леголас слышит собственное сердцебиение.

Медлить с исполнением обещаний отец не привык. Колебаться — тоже. Но сейчас — Леголас почему-то уверен — происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — доносится из угла. — Зачем ты прячешься?

От заполошного стука сердца почти закладывает уши. Не к нему отец обращается, не к нему…

Леголас отодвигается от щели и зажмуривает глаза.

Нет, к нему. Больше не к кому.

Узнал. Заметил. Будет злиться.

— Ну же, Леголас, — снова окликает его отец. — Не мешкай, входи.

Он поднимается с пола, приоткрывает дверь и на ватных ногах входит. Перечить отцу он не привык.

Зайдя, Леголас даже не пытается оправдываться — ведь оправдываться бесполезно, но в глаза у отца ни тени осуждения.

— Мы отпускаем нашего гостя, сын мой, — с ободряющей улыбкой говорит отец. — Не поможешь проводить его?

Леголас только сейчас смотрит в сторону пленника и догадывается, что же так громко щелкало.

На полу чуть поодаль от стула лежат ножницы по металлу, а рядом с пленником — его собственные фаланги пальцев. Семь штук — семь щелчков. Много крови: он буквально сидит в кровавой луже, а его лицо — один сплошной синяк.

Зрелище не для слабонервных — от такого и вправду лучше воздержаться.

На Леголаса смотрят заплывшие после побоев глаза и сыплются проклятия. Ему впервые за последние четыре дня становится немного дурно.

— Не бойся, — воодушевленно говорит отец.  
— Я не боюсь.

Леголас врет, врет даже самому себе, но дрожь в пальцах говорит за себя лучше, чем любые доводы разума.

Он никогда еще не видел такой жестокости. Бояться на первых порах, наверное, нормально.

— Ты слишком близко стоишь, — буднично говорит отец и вкладывает в его безвольную руку Глок-17.

Все происходит до одури быстро, но в то же время тягуче-медленно.

Это не его руку холодит сталь пистолета и не перед ним отчаянно ерзает избитый пленник. Не ему отец дает указания, куда стрелять, и не его ободряюще хлопает по плечу.

Пленник заполошно мечется, но деваться ему некуда — он за лодыжку прикован к трубе. Его взгляд быстро полнится осознанием — живым он отсюда не выйдет.

— Сраный ты мудак! — во всю глотку кричит он. — Ты обещал меня отпустить!  
— Ты обещал его отпустить, — дрожащим голосом вторит Леголас.  
— Разве что на тот свет.

Отец заставляет его поднять руку и нацелить пистолет прямо в лоб.

— Подожди! — резко вскрикивает Леголас, и собственный голос кажется ему писклявым, как у мыши. — Ты ведь говорил, что мне еще рано.

Ему хотелось закричать, что он еще не готов, и что это большая ответственность, но тут же вспомнилось, что он думал по этому поводу буквально десять минут назад.

Казалось, что с того момента прошли годы.

— Незачем тянуть, — спокойно говорит отец. — Если не готов, так и скажи. Я пойму.

Отец понимает его смятение, не может не понимать, но Леголас не хочет его разочаровывать. Кого угодно, только не его.

Он снова нацеливает пистолет в голову пленнику. Рука дрожит пуще прежнего. Это простое волнение, в первый раз всегда так, убеждает себя Леголас, но убеждения не действуют.

Пистолет кажется тяжелым и неудобным, хотя раньше был почти что продолжением руки. Леголас не может выстрелить: оказывается, целиться в консервную банку и в чью-то голову — вещи из разных плоскостей восприятия.

К такому отец его не готовил. Если к такому вообще возможно подготовить…

— Успокойся, — раздается над ухом его вкрадчивый голос. — Позже будешь думать.

Пусть говорит — Леголасу спокойнее от звуков его голоса. Пусть постоит рядом, пока он не выстрелит — когда отец стоит за плечом, не страшно даже убивать.

Убивать.

Леголас ловит себя на мысли, что сейчас впервые в жизни кого-нибудь убьет. Наверное, он должен гордиться, но отчего-то ему все равно — лишь бы отец был за него рад.

Он сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком и сильнее сжимает рукоять пистолета.

Отец подходит сзади и точным уверенным движением, — так, как ему самому еще не скоро удастся, — направляет его руку к цели.

— Успокойся, — повторяет он. — Ты сможешь.

По спине разливается тепло; отец осторожно прижимает его к себе и кладет руку на талию — как Леголас всегда хотел.

Пожалуй, отец слишком потакает его маленьким слабостям.

— Смелее, Леголас. Представь, что стреляешь по консервной банке, — тихо шепчет он.

С тех пор все его выстрелы попадают точно в цель.


End file.
